1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cognitive function training unit for conducting training for a cognitive dysfunction.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a person suffers damage to one side of a cerebral hemisphere, a symptom that neglects an object on the opposite side of the damaged side, namely, a symptom of unilateral spatial neglect appears. In most cases, a patient of the unilateral spatial neglect neglects an object on the left side of his or her visual space, and he or her misses an object on the left side, or bumps into a wall on the left side.
Japanese published examined application 6-55203 discloses a device which judges presence or absence of a brain disease by movement of a subject's line of sight. As to a simple method for judging the unilateral spatial neglect, a paper test, such as reproduction or a bisecting test of a line, is widely done.
However, as to a training method for the cognitive dysfunction by a cerebral dysfunction, such as the unilateral spatial neglect, a firm method has not been established yet.